


Poison

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drunk Sex, Help omg, Omg I can’t write smut, Rough Sex, Smut, a little fluff, omg this was scary, spot is a bottom I will still fight someone, why did i do this, why is jack so rough in sex? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Summary: LOVE TRIANGLE—
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/David Jacobs, Spot Conlon/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing ✨smut✨

Spot climbed onto the bed, drunk as ever. Jack, also being drunk, pulled his shirt off and grabbed Spot’s waist. Davey, however, wasn’t drunk. He never got intoxicated like Jack and Spot, but he still loved them. Spot wrapped his legs around Jack and they started making out. Davey wasn’t surprised, though. They did this all the time when they were drunk. Jack pulled away from the kiss.  
“Davey, I swear to the fucking gods above and below, get over here.” He breathed out. Davey grabbed Spot away from Jack and kissed him. Spot moaned into the kiss and Jack started kissing down his neck. Davey pulled away and sat Spot down on their bed. Next thing you know, Spot was a moaning mess. Jack was in his mouth, Davey in his ass. He was slightly whimpering at the pressure Jack was going, but Davey was being as soft as ever. Davey was the type that wouldn’t leave you with two useless legs, but Jack was the opposite. He’d go so hard, you couldn’t walk for a week. Even though Davey was being soft, he hit Spot’s prostate. He moaned and bit his lip. “Yes, daddy. . .” He moaned out carefully. “Suck, you slut.” Jack forced onto him. Jack was always this rough, so it was nothing new. Spot actually kind of liked that Jack was rough during sex, but soft with him other times. Jack threw his head back and came. When Davey and Spot finished, they all got dressed again.  
“That was probably the most rough sex I’ve ever had.” Spot smiled.  
“Hey, you’re welcome.” Jack gave him finger guns and they all laughed. Spot in between Jack and Davey and leaned his head onto Jack’s shoulder. Jack kissed his head and Davey put his arm around the two.  
“I love you guys.”   
“Love you too.”  
“Love y’all, babes.”


End file.
